k I need u to review and help me with a name
by Glitter Girl1
Summary: Umm....... Its and Escaflowne/Card Captors and Queen of Swords crossover. But mostly Escaflowne and CCS. PLEASE REVIEW! AND PLEASE READ!!!!(well u sorta have to do that first)Well....Thanx ya 'all!!!!!!


Tina skated down the street with a huge lion with white wings flew past her, while a man with long white wings followed ****

CHAPTER 1: AND IT STARTED HERE….

She skated down the street as fast as she could push herself. Her legs were beginning to hurt her, and were about to give out, but she knew she could not stop. 

Sakura skated until they reached this beam of light. Madison, Sakura's best friend, had just caught up on her bike with her video camera. They had finally stopped once they reached this pillar of light.

Yue looked upset. He stood infront of this beam of light. Sakura and her friends weren't too sure about what was happening. They were frightened, for Sakura and Keroberos could not sense a Clow Card, but could sense danger and fear.

She looked up at Yue. He explained everything about this light and all of the stories it led to. Which gave them all no choice, but to go to where it led…

Kero was the first to realize where they were. After they had stepped in, to him, it went Blanc. He stood up, only to find himself out of his true form. 

"Sakura," He called,"wake up."

Instead of Sakura, Madison woke up. She stood up to wake the others. Yue had some how disappeard. He was no where to be found. They all moaned and growned, to see no one was there, however they were in a dark room, but warm, not cold.

"Where are we Kero? It's so spooky in here," asked Sakura.

Kero didn't answer. He was about to when the door opened. Yue and two other men walked in and turned the lights on. One man didn't look, well, like a man. He looked like a boy, about Sakura's age, fifteen. And another, which was a man, looked tall and sleek, he looked like a knight pretty much. As soon as Madison layed eyes on him, she went red. As in she had a crush on him. 

Sakura stood up and dusted herself off. She asked Yue to explain all of this. And so he did.

"Sakura, Madison and Keroberos. I would like you to meet Allen Shezar and King Van Fannell of Fanellia. They have summoned us to help them fight against an evil empire. This evil empire is not what you think. They have much magic on their side. However we have the Star Cards. And Clow Reed's magic. We have no choice but to help them. This may sound corny for you teens, but it is true."

"This reminds me of The Empire Strikes Back. Star Wars. You know Madison, with all the fighting and evil empires. The light sabers and stuff," Sakura joked.

The two started to giggle when they heard a whip hit something. They looked over to the window and saw a girl. She had short dark brown hair with a mask on. She wore a corset that was black and tight black pants. She wore a red tied cloth around her waste. And she didn't smile.

  
"This isn't a joke. Oh but this is. Sorry King Vanny-kins. Gotta go save your people now from drastic humiliation. Bye bye for now," She then jumped.

Sakura and the others ran to the window ledge to look down. The girl was on a roof with a lot of fruit, when she dumped it on a whole bunch of village people. The King ran towards the villlage people. The girl stood there laughing at him. She blew him a kiss and ran off. 

Van helped the people. He decided not to run after the girl. But Sakura wasn't too sure about her. Neither was Yue or Kero. Then a Tarot Card landed on the ledge of the window. It was the Queen of Swords Tarot Card. Van stepped inside. Yue showed him the card.

"Yes I know. She's the Queen of Swords. She pulls pranks and does childish games. She's a great sword fighter. Not even Allen could beat her. She scratched him a little bit before on his arm. Allen, I am sure, will never forget the day when he was beaten by a woman."

Sakura nodded her head in disbelief. But she wanted to know this girl. She could sense her close by. But who was she, Sakura thought, and why is she doing all of this?

Notes: Ok this is my first story. I totally changed it. Well e-mail me at: [darkangel@z95mail.com][1] and send me your comments. Well let me know guys! TTFN!

~*~*~*~Glitter Girl ~*~*~*~

   [1]: mailto:darkangel@z95mail.com



End file.
